sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AcaraKat/I'm willing to take some REQUESTS guyses :D
Hello everyone, AcaraKat here. ^lol yes I always have to start with a cheesy opener. I'm going to take some Art Requests, Basically for those who don't know that means I am willing to draw you a picture of your character in some fashion. The more specific the request, the more likely you are to get exactly what your looking for. Specification can range anywhere from a few guidlines, to exact detail. The more detailed the image, the longer it will take to complete. I can't just spit graphite and paint onto a paper and expect it to be good, you know. ***My Requests Are Traditional!!!*** ***All Requests Are FREE!!!*** To keep from getting flooded I have a specific system of "slots" in place so that I only get so many Requests at a time. One person may only have One slot at a time, and once all the slots are full people will have to wait until they open again. I will make edits on THIS BLOG for such changes. To allow new people to get requests, people who sign up for a request must wait 1 week to sign up for another. The slots number 1-5. Slots: 1: Rachel and Amr, red the hedgehog 2: Character Name: Mai the cat Color type(custom colors, any colors, or black and white): Just white and blue Level of detail sketch): around 6 Character pose: Could you make her look shy while holding a serving try I front of her holding it down near her wait with both hands. Character outfit and accessories: Could she be in a white and blue maid outfit? 3: OPEN 4: OPEN 5: OPEN Enjoy my pretties. :3 Description Forum: Here is a forum you can use if you can't seem to describe your desired image on your own. Feel free to use this as a helpful tool for description. You don't have to fill this out if you don't want to. Advanced forum: Character name and reference: Level of Detail(scaled 1-10, 10 being super detailed, 1 being a simple sketch): Medium(what paper and materials to create it with.): ''' '''Color Palette(what colors to use, this is optional): Where to place it so you can find it when im done: Background(often coinciding with detail level, optional): Foreground(Often coinciding with detail level, optional): Character pose(image references are appreciated.): Character design(image references are appreciated.): Character outfit and accessories(image references are appreciated): Basic Forum: Character Name: Character Reference or description: Color type(custom colors, any colors, or black and white): Level of detail(scaled 1-10, 10 being super detailed, 1 being a simple sketch): 'Art Examples:' ''' Arti.png|Drawing of Arti(one of my fan characters oumf |(serving only as a reference.) Mouse.jpg|(for reference only) finished.PNG|Drawing example recent niceies Heroes2.png|Example, courtesy of Anti-Max112211. Oban 005.jpg|My characters Slick, Janet and Rust(old image) Finished Requests: recent niceies Heroes1.png|Sialuke in Sonic Heroes recent niceies Heroes2.png|Sialuke in Sonic Heroes(Black Background) JNSLOSwo.jpg|Jonic could be used as an example pic with permission. Mañina .jpg|Eee all done. YBironSZ.jpg|Walking down the yellow brick... Wall?] Sonicriderssialuke.jpg|Sialuke sonic riders Please don't forget to use the nice forums I have provided for use, they are tools that can help you communicate what your looking for to me. If you're confused about a word's definition please look it up. For more examples, you can visit My Website. Category:Blog posts